Chaotic Transformation
by Blue and Pink Rose
Summary: Knuckles asks Amy to watch the M.E. while he goes off to visit Sonic and tails without her knowing. What happens when Eggman attacks with a bloodthirsty robot? Rated to be safe! R


Blue: Just a story I dicided to write. If I get enough reviews I will turn this into a chapter story. Also please read my other 3 stories. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except this idea and the songs.Yes I am putting more then one song.1st one is Lone Heart the 2end is Alone.

Key:

'thoughts'

"Speach"

_Song Lyrics_

--Scene change--

* * *

_ As I sit here, Alone. I wait for you, To come back to me. Like you've done so many times._

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Knuckles asked the rosey hedgehog whom was currently riding on the Master Emerald. "Hmmmmm...Watching the M.E. with an unlikely chance of anything happening...I think so." Amy Rose said with a voice full of confidence. "O.K. See you later." Knuckles said departing the rosey hedgehog. 'Amy is right. What could go wrong? She'll be just fine' Knuckles thought as he glided to meet Sonic and Tails. However, he had no idea how wrong he was.

--With Team Sonic--

"Yo Knux glade you can make it." Sonic greeted. "I am glad too. If you don't mind me asking but who is watching the M.E. if you are here with us?" Tails asked rather cutely. "I got Amy to do it. Oh by the way Sonic please give Amy a kiss next time you see her. I told her that you asked me to ask her so just to keep her from getting suspicious." Knux told them earning a groan from Sonic. "Are you sure she'll be alright? I mean what if Eggman attacked? She would be defenseless and who knows she might even get killed!" Tails was very worried about Amy. "Chill Tails. She will be alright." Knux told the young kitsune. He couldn't be more wrong.

--With Amy--

_ Please don't leave me Alone In this pit of dispair._

Amy was staring at the sky when a shadow came along. "Hey what's the big idea!" Amy yelled and got up. She turned around to meet a pair of blood red robotic eyes and its master.

_ Always in pain_

_ Lonely_

_ Only one like me_

_ No one cares_

_ Every one wants me dead._

She stared as Eggman smirked at her. "Well well well. What do we have here? The rosey hedgehog? I was hopeing for Knucklehead but I am sure your blood will do fine." Eggman turned to his blood thirsty looking robot. "Kill her."

--With Team Sonic--

_ Don't leave me Alone_

Sonic stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked. "We got to go to Angle Island. Amy is in trouble." Sonic pointed toword the sky near Angle Island witch was now blood red. The trio quickly made their way to Angle Island.

--On Angle Island--

_ In this pit of dispair. Don't leave me To rot in it's lair. Don't leave me I beg of you._

The trio finally reached the top of the alter. What they say they would never forget.

_ Just come back to me..._

There on the Master Emerald was Amy. She was covered in her own blood and looked like she was protecting the M.E. even though she was unconcious. Eggman was giving the young hedgehog a death glare. "You don't give up do you? Well now you will die! K.I.L.L.E.R! KILL HER!" Eggman ordered. However Kuckles just punched the robot and it was destroyed.

_ Always in pain_

_ Lonely_

_ Only one like me_

_ No one cares_

_ Every one wants me dead._

_ Always in pain_

_ Lonely_

_ Only one like me_

_ No one cares_

_ Every one wants me dead._

Eggman looked at them. "Got to go." And with that he left knowing if her stayed he was a dead man. The trio looked at Amy's fallen body. Her blood was all over the Master Emerald...which started to glow. A voice that no one knew started singing a very sad song.

_ Sitting here alone_

_ I can see the stars _

_ Sparkling _

_ I felt so alone _

_ I need to stay in this moment _

_ for as long as I can _

_ The stars and moons_

_ Shine for you_

_ She was so strong_

_ We cant help_

_ What fate has for her. _

_ Blazing blood,_

_ Chaotic heart,_

_ It's all that she is._

_ For one of thee_

_ Who's just like me_

_ In being Chaotic._

_ Following a shooting star _

_ Has lead to her to her fate. _

_ It feels so wrong. _

_ Please don't hate_

_ Her fate._

_ Blazing blood,_

_ Chaotic heart,_

_ It's all that she is._

_ For one of thee_

_ Who's just like me_

_ In being Chaotic._

_ Listening to the garian._

_ The one that led her here,_

_ Says_

_ "I'll miss you"_

_ Blazing blood,_

_ Chaotic heart,_

_ It's all that she is._

_ For one of thee_

_ Who's just like m_

_ In being Chaotic._

_ It is _not her time...

The voice quieted down as a light engolfed Amy. When it died down the M.E. was gone! In it's place, Amy was fast asleep. But she was different. Her quills were longer, she had green, blue, red, yellow, purple, and silver slashes on her wrists and stomach. Her clothes were different too. Instead of her normal outfit she wore a white skirt that went down to her just past her knees, a white shirt that only covered her breasts which also had a choker like strap on her neck and had to be tied in the back along with matching boots. Two angle wings looked like they had been cut into her back and painted silver were on her back as well. Oh and she looked to be 16 like Sonic.

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Kuckles, Tails and Sonic. She smiled. "H-Hello." She spoke softly, trying to get used to talking in her new voice. At once Sonic, Tails, And even Knuckles dropped to their knees and hugged her. "I was so worried!"(Tails) "I shouldn't have asked you to watched the M.E. Then you wouldn't have almost died!"(Knux) "I don't know what I would have done if you had died!"(Sonic) More and more sorry's, worried comments and even tears came toword Amy.

Amy smiled at her friends. "Please. It is alright. Everything is fine-" Amy passed out. All the sudden attention and worrings were a little too much for her. The three boys went to Tails' work-shop with Sonic holding on to Amy. Knuckles had to find a new place to live because now that the M.E. fused itself with Amy and Angle Island had fallen so he left. Sonic placed Amy on the couch. Tails walked up to his friend. "She'll be O.K. as soon as she wakes up." Sonic smiled. "Yeah. She'll be alright."

* * *

Blue: There. Please Read & Review. Thankies!D


End file.
